RemusSirius fluff
by indie-rollie
Summary: A little fluff I wrote. They realise their true feelings and face the facts. SLASH! If you don't ike don't read!


**Remus/Sirius fluff.**

"Fine. If you really feel that way..." Remus paused for a shaky breath "then maybe we shouldn't be friends any more". He and Sirius were arguing again. But this time it wasn't like the normal arguments. This one was different. Sirius and Remus' frustration at each other had been boiling under the surface all day and it had just reached exploding point. Lately every thing they said to each other got on their nerves. Little nicks here and their at each other soon turned into cat calls. And now this.

"Fine by me. I don't want to be your friend any longer anyway!" Sirius retorted before turning on his heels and marching out of the common room muttering something that sounded like 'filthy werewolf' as he went. This only angered Remus even more. He cannot remember the last time her was so angry. He doesn't even think he's been this angry before, ever. Why was he worked up over nothing. A no one. But deep in his heart he knew he felt the opposite. The reason all this is happening was his fault. In the last year his feelings toward Sirius had changed. He used to see him as a friend but over the summer something happened and he can now see them as being more. Of course he was the only one who knew this. He wasn't going to tell Peter, James, and most of all he defiantly wasn't going to tell Sirius. He had always been the outside of the Maurders. He never quite fitted in and if he told them this Merlin knew how they would react. After much thought Remus decided that standing frozen in the common room would do him no good. He had to tell Sirius how thing lye. If Sirius didn't like it, fine, Remus was not one to lye. He wouldn't tell Sirius he never wanted to see him again. Every time he bumped into him there would be an awkward moment with atmosphere you could cut. That, Remus thought, would be worst than the out come of telling him. And with that thought he embraced in and found the courage to move his legs out through the portrait hole in search of Sirius.

It wasn't long before Sirius realised that his feet had taken him to his favourite spot. The astronomy tower. The twinkling stars flew above him and he soon found himself engulfed in the night sky. His train of thoughts slowed down and came to a halt at Moony. Thinking back at the things he had said moments before he cringed. In his head his word sound vulgar and he wished he could take them all back. He didn't mean any of it. He still wanted them to be friends. He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open. Sirius jumped as a had lightly touched his shoulder and looked up to see Remus. "What do you want?" Sirius asked moodily although it came out a bit harsher than he meant.

"I want to talk. And I think you really need a new place to go when your upset" Moony said with a small smile on his lips which was echoed by Sirius. He really did have to get a new place to go. He always came here when he was hurt or upset and Moony always came and found him and made it better. "I know you may not ant to talk to me at the moment but I have something to get off my chest and I won't be able to rest until I do" Remus took in a deep breath and began to talk again, louder than before. "Since after the summer I- There has been a change in the way- Lately I see you as-" But Remus couldn't find the words to describe the way he felt.

"I know" Sirius began much to the surprise of Remus. "Lately I fell the same about- And I think that- That maybe it would-" But he, like Remus couldn't find the words. At this both boys laughed for a good few minuets. After their laughter had died down there was a silence. But this one not so awkward. There was a mutual understanding that went unspoken. Sirius' deep sea eyes looked into Remus' honey ones. The Sirius pulled Remus in to an embrace. Not the normal macho kind they give each other but a passionate one. And before either of their minds had worked out what was going on their bodies had already acted. Remus found himself being pulled into a kiss. Neither of them attempted to pull away once their minds had finally caught up, but only deepened it. This was kiss unlike one Sirius had felt before. Remus' lips were chapped and dry under his silky ones. But it was more than that. Unlike all the other kisses Sirius had had before this one felt RIGHT. It made all the other seem like warm up for this one moment. This one moment which lasted a life time. Remus had never kissed any one before this one moment. This one perfect moment he never wanted to end. But it did, all to suddenly for both of their liking.

Moony pulled away not sure of what to make of the situation. It was the most wonderful thing that had happened to him. But then why was he so scared? He was cared that he would do something wrong. Scared that Sirius wouldn't like him. Scared Sirius would leave or something bad would happen to him. Scared that Sirius would reject him. But in the next instant all his fears vanished. Sirius pulled Remus back in for another kiss, as sweet as honey. This kiss was harder than the last, more urgent. As the passion fused their lips together they clung to each other in an embrace. After they came up for air, Remus found his head resting on Padfoots chest. They stayed in that pose what seemed an eternity; Remus listening to the rhythm of Sirius's heart, and Sirius running his fingers through Remus's hair. Remus felt Sirius's sharp intake of and prepared himself for what Sirius was about to say. He knew they couldn't continue like this.

"Remus?" He looked up to see Padfoot looking down at him before replacing his head on Sirius' chest and braced him self for what he was going to say next. "You know we can't go on like this" That was what Remus was dreading, and let out a small moan, which went unnoticed by his counterpart. "If we're gonna do this we need to become a proper couple, you know." Remus' expression changed so suddenly that his face hurt. Looking up he saw Sirius smiling down at him. This was it. They were going to be together. As a couple. Remus pushed him self up a few inches and planted a small kiss on Sirius' lips which were stretching from ear to ear. "I love You Moony"

"I love you, Padfoot". With that they both got up and made their way back to the Griyffindor common room to announce their relationship, hand in hand.

* * *

Told you it was utter fluff. Well don't say I didn't warn you. A question a friend of mine asked whilst proof reading this was 'what happened over the summer that changed moony?' Well encase any more of you were wondering the same question the summer gave him time to rethink his feelings toward Sirius and visa versa. With Sirius not around he missed him and realised why. Now that that's all cleared up review! 


End file.
